User blog:Charlie the Penguin/If You Close Your Eyes (Sung by Google Translate)
Inspired by Pixie and Jay, I translated the song "Pompeii" by Bastille to Spanish, French, and finally Latin just for the heck of it. First, here's the song if you haven't heard it: Video Original Lyrics I was left to my own devices Many days fell away with nothing to show And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? We were caught up and lost in all of our vices In your pose as the dust settled around us And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? Oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? Oh oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?) In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?) Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?) Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?) But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? Translated Lyrics I stayed the night With time , they may not And keep the walls crumbling In the city we love Big clouds over the mountains And let darkness If you close your eyes , Or something like that But that is not reality; If you close your eyes , Or something like that You know this ? Football out for this? Football out for this? Lost and found all his faults All around the pose that the dust has settled And keep the walls crumbling In the city we love Big clouds over the mountains And let darkness If you close your eyes , Or something like that But that is not reality; If you close your eyes , Or something like that You know this ? Football out for this? Football out for this? Oh, it begins ? , Her sins? Oh, oh, where to start? , Her sins? And keep the walls crumbling to ( O wherefrom it begins ?) The city we love (or our customers ) Big clouds over the mountains (that it begins ? ) To make sure that is in the darkness (or what is said about our own ?) If you close your eyes , Or something like that But that is not reality; If you close your eyes , Or something like that You know this ? Football out for this? Football out for this? If you close your eyes , nothing changed nearly at all you feel like ? I'm weird. -Don't just do something, stand there! 05:27, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts